


silk

by kimsjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Subspace, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsjiaer/pseuds/kimsjiaer
Summary: just Jaebeom and Jinyoung taking care of their sweet, sweet maknae.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 49





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy, and i apologize for being so late!! please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed 🥺 also, if you have a request, please leave it in the requests box on my page!

“our gyeomie is so cute. don’t you think so, jinyoung.” jaebeom’s voice is strained, no matter how much he tries to fix it, the sight of yugyeom being so pretty for them definitely has an effect on him. 

“he is.” jinyoung agrees, voice equally as strained. yugyeom feels his cheeks redden as he feels the eyes of his boyfriend watching him. he looks away from their prying eyes, but it’s no use. 

yugyeom is naked, and splayed out on their bed. his hands are tied together with one of jinyoungs ties and bent at the elbow so they rested on his chest. both of his legs are spread out and his ankles are tied to the foot of the bed separately with more ties. 

his cock is hard and red as it lay neglected on his tummy. “h-hyungs-“ yugyeom whines, voice caught in his throat. “p-please-“ he whispers. head dropping as he struggles in the confinement of the ties. 

“please what, gyeom?” jinyoung asks, using a finger to trail up the shaft of yugyeom’s cock. he gasps, thighs twitching. “you have to use your words, yug. you know that.” jaebeom speaks up. 

“wan’ hyungs to stuff me full of their cocks…” he whispers slowly, glossy eyes looking between jinyoung and jaebeom slowly. jaebeom takes the lead first, a smirk obvious on his lips as his hands grip onto yugyeoms hips 

yugyeom was already prepped, so that was something they didn’t have to worry about. jaebeom was always the rougher out of the two - not to say that both him and jinyoung didn’t absolutely ruin yugyeom everytime they had the chance. 

yugyeom’s about to be a brat and ask jaebeom to hurry up, but his call is immediately silenced and replaced with a loud moan as he feels jaebeom push in and immediately bottom out. his hands bang against the headboard and his thighs attempt to close around the male. he can feel jaebeom in his  _ stomach.  _ and the feeling leaves him in a daze. 

jaebeom chews his lips to hide a smile. in an instant, his hands are pinning yugyeom’s hips down, and he’s drilling into the poor boy. yugyeom cries out pathetically. 

his head lolls to the side slowly, and he makes eye contact with jinyoung, who is now seated in a chair slowly stroking his own cock. 

“hyung!!” yugyeom moans, eyes rolling back as his hips rise off the matress when jaebeom’s cock nudges at his sensitive prostate. jaebeom notices the change, and angles his hips to continue to his that spot with each thrust. 

“good boy, gyeom, taking hyungs cock so well.” jaebeom grunts, eyebrows furrowed as he focuses on getting the both of them off. 

“n-nyoung- wanna suck off hyungie,” yugyeom babbles, tongue poking out of his mouth as jaebeom brings him closer and closer. jinyoung smirks, standing from his chair and taking slow strides over to where yugyeom is eagerly holding his mouth open as he gets fucked to pieces by jaebeom. 

“gyeomie wants my cock, hm?” jinyoung rasps, taping the tip of his cock onto yugyeoms tongue. yugyeom is gone at this point. he can’t pinpoint where exactly he gets lost in his headspace, but he does. he can barely register jinyoungs question, but he nods his head yes anyway. 

the pleasure is almost too much for him. jaebeom is fucking him  _ so  _ good and jinyoung in teasing his lips with his cock. jinyoung pushes his cock along yugyeoms lipls slowly, watching them shine with his precum before he pulls away. “ if you want it, you have to beg.” jinyoung comments firmly. 

“please hyung, i-i wan- mmh- want your cock in my mouth hyung-“ yugyeom breathes, “wanna suck you off while beommie hyung fills me with his cum-“ he whines, but before he can finish his sentence, jinyoung is pushing his cock between yugyeom’s plush lips. 

  
  


yugyeom eagerly takes it, mind blank as he wants nothing more than to please his hyungs. jaebeom grunts as the grip on yuyeomn hips her tighter, and he’s sure that marks and crescent shaped indentions are already forming. “ _ shit  _ yug, you’re so  _ tight _ .” jaebeom groans, closing his own eyes as his thrusts get more and more shallow and sloppy. 

yugyeom’s orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. it has his stomach flexing, back arching, and eyes rolling back as he cums onto his stomach. jaebeom isn’t far behind, mouth falling open in a silencer groan as he feels yugyeom clench around him tightly. his cum spills into yugyeom, and proceeds to drip down his used hole when jaebeom pulls out. 

yugyeom is in a state of sheer euphoria. his mouth falls open, and jinyoung is carding his fingers through his hair as he gently fucks yugyeom’s mouth. yugyeom is still experiencing the subtle aftershocks of his orgasm as jinyoung does this. 

jaebeom is using his hands to slowly soothe yugyeom’s trembles, rubbing his hands along his thighs to calm him down. jinyoung moans from above him a few moments later before holding huggeom in place around his cock and cumming deep down the youngers’ throat to which he dazedly swallows. 

jinyoung pulls out of yugyeom’s mouth and smiles at the younger boy. he looks so utterly fucked out. saliva covers his lips, and cum messily leaks from his used ass. 

yugyeom jolts when he feels jaebeom’s fingers inside of him, scooping out all of his cum. he whines weakly and mumbles out unintelligible protests. 

jinyoung unties his wrists, and jaebeom unties his legs. yugyeom moves sluggishly and curls into himself slowly. “are you up for a bath, gyeom?” jaebeom asks softly, placing gentle and soft touches along his skin as he tries to pull yugyeom from his subspace. 

“yes.” yugyeom sighs, eyes glossed. he’s still not completely out of his headspace, and jinyoung makes a mental note of this. 

jaebeom opts to bathe with yugyeom, while jinyoung cleans the sheets and gets everything ready. 

jaebeom slowly helps yugyeom to their bathroom where he runs warm water with yugyeom’s favorite soap. he has yugyeom get in first, and then he gets in behind him and has yugyeom sit between his legs. 

it doesn’t take long for jaebeom to wash the both of them, and by the time they’re finished with their bath, yugyeom is completely out of his headspace. 

they’re both put on their clothes for the night, and jaebeom helps yugyeom walk back to their bedroom. 

the three of them begin to get comfy in their bed, yugyeom snuggled between jinyoung and jaebeom while the pair lace their hands over yugyeom’s hip. that’s how they sleep, room filled with nothing but pure love and adoration for each other. 


End file.
